


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Dragons_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Rostelecom Cup, Separation Anxiety, Victor and Yuri can’t live without each other, Victor spelled as Viktor, Whump, Yuri spelled as Yuuri, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: Viktor once said that the sound of the seagulls reminded him of home in St. Petersburg.They still reminded him of home now, but it wasn’t St. Petersburg that crossed his mind. He could argue that he thought of Hasetsu now, but that wasn’t right either.He thought of Yuuri.A.K.A. how Viktor dealt with being away from Yuuri during Episode 9.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any weird formatting. I wrote this on my phone in Notes and transposed it to here!

International flights were long. Too long. Even a first class, straight shot, 10 hour flight was long.

Normally, Viktor slept as much as he could on flights. Especially the early morning or red-eye ones. He could just close his eyes and lean back and let the dull roar of the engines and whisper of the ventilation lull him into a slumber.

But not this time. He held his phone in his hands, music turned up as loud as he could stand in his ear buds. He avoided Instagram like it was a virtual plague, for once, telling himself it was just because the plane’s WiFi would be too slow. It was only half a lie.

His fingers flicked from app to app, going from playing some Candy Crush knock off game to a crossword puzzle until it frustrated him. He tried some kind of meditation app Yuuko had said was good for stress, but he found it just let him think too much. He didn’t want to think.

He finally just opened his photos and scrolled back as far as he could, the sounds of his last short program music flooding his ears. The song was the polar opposite of his free program from that year. His Aria had been designed to reflect a sense of longing and desire, akin to mourning but also not quite. Something on the edge of desperation, tinged with hope.

His short program had been joyous. Linz was carefree, relaxed, childlike even, and his program had been more frolicking than anything. A theme of being on top of the world before having it all slip through your fingers.

It was kind of ironic now.

Viktor hummed softly along with the music as pictures moved under his thumb. Most of them were on his Instagram already. Some were reference photos he’d sent to his tailors in previous seasons for his costumes. He supposed he should delete them at some point. If he remembered. Everything else was just...him. Selfies taken during his travels for events, group photos with other skaters, selfies with medals, Makkachin...

Makkachin.

He paused on a picture of his precious poodle bouncing through a snowy park in St. Petersburg. Makkachin was always a happy dog, always energetic. He’d had him since he was a puppy. Sometimes he was pretty sure Makkachin thought he was still a puppy.

God, he hoped he’d be okay.

Trying to ignore the ache in his chest, Viktor scrolled on. There was Chris, his rink mates (with Yurio looking as angsty and peeved as usual), a grumpy Yakov at a surprise birthday party, Sochi—

Viktor stopped again, but this time a small smile crossed his face. He clicked on the first photo from last year’s Grand Prix Final banquet. There was Yuuri, his Yuuri, drunk off his ass, but grinning and laughing and dancing like he hadn’t a care in the world. He had been having fun, despite having looked so depressed when he left the rink. Viktor remembered being so confused that the guy Chris said was a huge fan had said nothing at the option of a photo and just turned away.

He twisted in his seat and popped an ear bud out. “Hey, Yuu—“ he began, only to stop when he remembered the seat beside him was empty.

Right.

He let out a soft sigh and pushed the ear bud back in as he resumed his scrolling. His heart ached, though, as he moved through the end of the season and to Hasetsu. Stammi Vicino came on as he reached a picture of Yuuri and Makkachin playing in the surf along Hasetsu’s beach from the summer. It was too much.

Phone and ear buds were stuffed back in his pocket and Viktor gazed out the window, watching as the plane continued to chase the daylight. It was only a few more hours before he’d be back in Japan.

It felt so wrong.

*******

It was late afternoon by the time Viktor dragged himself and his suitcase off of the train in Hasetsu station. His silver hair was tousled and his fringe hung messy over his left eye. He even had bags under his eyes, a rare sight on the skating legend. Minako met him in the terminal, her normally joyful expression replaced by one of worry.

“Welcome back,” she said, eyeing the skater over.

“Thanks.”

“Did you sleep at all on the flight?”

“No.”

The ballerina sighed and grabbed him by the hand, gently tugging him out of the station and to her car. They loaded his suitcase into her trunk and slid into the car.

They sat in silence as Minako drove into town, Viktor typing a message to Yuuri quickly to let him know he’d arrived safely. Given the time difference, Yuuri should be finishing official practice back in Moscow. Viktor hated that he wasn’t there right now. As his coach, he felt like he was neglecting his job, even if Yuuri insisted he go. As his boyfriend...he didn’t even want to think about that. He hoped Yuuri was okay...

After another minute of silence, Viktor couldn’t stand it anymore. “Is Makka—“

“They think he’s going to be okay,” Minako said, reaching over to pat Viktor’s thigh. “Mari called earlier. They were able to get the bun out of his throat. She said they wanted to monitor him for a few hours to make sure he wouldn’t have other issues.”

Viktor slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes.

“That’s a relief.”

*******

Once Makkachin had been picked up and the human and dog duo had been dropped back off at Yu-Topia, Viktor had been given strict orders from Hiroko to soak in the spring before dinner. Not wanting to face the wrath of Mama Katsuki, he had done as he was told. He didn’t stay too long though; the spring felt empty without Yuuri by his side.

Dinner passed in a blur for him. He ate, or more accurately picked at his food, with Makkachin’s head in his lap. His fingers slid through the exhausted poodle’s fur as he half watched whatever game show some resort guest had put on the television.

Once he’d eaten all he could, Viktor headed up to his room to nap so he could stay awake for the free program at Rostelecom. Being up for over 24 hours for a 1 AM flight had left him physically drained on top of the emotional strain of Makkachin’s scare and leaving Yuuri behind. Despite it though, his sleep was restless and he was awake before 10 PM.

Now, he sat on his bed with his laptop open beside him, phone in his hands as he texted back and forth with Yuuri.

_ >> How’d practice go? _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_> > Eh. Okay I guess. Fell a lot._

_ >> You aren’t hurt are you?? _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Just my pride. _

Victor chuckled at that and nodded once.

_ >> I can imagine. _

_ >> Is Yakov helping you out enough? _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Yeah _

_ >> Except he yells. _

_ >> A lot _

_ >> lol yeah he does that _

_ >> you get used to it after a while _

_ >> Yurio already tunes him out _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Yurio tunes everyone out _

Viktor snorted softly at that and shifted on the bed. Makkachin let out a noise as the movement disturbed the poodle. He stood and turned in place before laying back down beside his owner.

The skater mumbled an apology in Russian to his dog. He ruffled his ears as he glanced at his laptop, eyeing the new scores on the livestream from the Ladies’ Singles event. He felt his phone buzz in his hand and glanced down.

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> How’s Makka? _

Viktor snapped a picture of the poodle laying beside him and sent it to his boyfriend.

_ >> Tired, but otherwise, he’s his normal self. Scared the hell out of me, though. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Yeah, me too. _

_ >> Give him plenty of pets for me, ok? _

_ >> Already am, don’t you worry ;) _

A few minutes passed and Viktor glanced at the time. There was only about an hour left before the Men’s free program began. He was also pretty sure that Mila had secured her spot on the podium in the Ladies’ event. If she got silver or better, she’d secured her spot for the final. Viktor was proud of her.

He glanced down as his phone buzzed again.

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> I wish you were here Vitya. _

Viktor’s heart simultaneously soared and shattered. Yuuri didn’t use nicknames often, so those rare occasions he did brought out the biggest of Viktor’s heart-shaped smiles. But seeing it with those words and knowing they were countries apart just hurt.

_ >> Believe me, I wish I was too. I miss you like crazy. _

_ >> I’d rather be there than stuck here. _

He could practically see the exasperated look on Yuuri’s face as the dots bounced on the screen.

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> You’re where you need to be. _

_ >> I need to be with you right now. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Vitya, no. _

_ >> Makka needed you more. _

_ >> I’m fine. _

_ >> And don’t give me that look. _

Said look of a furrowed brow and judgmental pout was currently plastered on Viktor’s face. He rolled his eyes once as he typed his response.

_ >> I’ll do what I want :P _

_ >> But seriously, you sure you’re okay? _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Positive _

_ >> For now at least _

_ >> Talking to you has helped. _

_ >> I’m glad _

_ >> I’m going to be watching btw _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> You don’t have to! It’ll be almost 1AM for you when I go out! _

_ >> Don’t care. I’m watching. _

_ >> It’s my job to watch you skate. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Victor, you deferred coaching me to Yakov today... _

_ >> Job responsibilities don’t count. _

_ >> My job as your /boyfriend/. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Oh _

_ >> Right _

_ >> I’m still not used to you calling me that. _

_ >> Yuuuuurriiiiiiii _

_ >> We’ve been together for four months!! _

_ >> How can you not be used to it??? _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> We only went public two weeks ago though! _

_ >> I’m not used to dating /anyone/ either. _

_ >> And with you I feel like I’m dreaming all the time. _

_ >> The feeling is mutual. _

The dots bounced for a moment and then stopped for longer than they had been. Viktor crossed his legs and pulled his laptop closer before Makkachin draped himself over his owner’s lap again.

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Ahhh Yakov is yelling at everyone to hurry up. _

_ >> He had to leave Mila to come get us. _

Victor snickered, imagining Yurio yelling right back while his Yuuri stood paralyzed.

_ >> Go before you get left behind. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> He wouldn’t do that! Would he??? _

_ >> Let’s just say a 19 year old me had to shuttle alone to Euros because I slept too late. _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Yeeeeeesh, okay I’m going _

_ >> Can I call you after the medaling ceremony? _

_ >> Of course you can <3 _

_ >> Love you!! _

_ >> Ganba!! _

_ Yuuri <3 _

_ >> Spasiba, Vitya _

_ >> Love you too <3 _

*******

By the time the event got to the medaling ceremony, Viktor’s room was dark other than the light from his laptop. The skater turned coach clutched his pillow to his chest. He’d be clutching Makkachin, but the dog had abandoned him for his small couch.

It took a full ten minutes for his tense body to relax once the tentative line up for the final had been shown. Yuuri made it in, but just barely.

His performance had been hard to watch; it was far from his best. It wasn’t bad, but Viktor could tell his boyfriend’s anxiety had gotten to him and followed him onto the ice. His stomach rolled from the guilt of having to leave. If he had been there, Yuuri would’ve been on the podium. He may have even won.

With a soft huff, he snapped his laptop shut and laid on his back. Silver hair spilled over the blanket beneath him and he kept one arm around his pillow while the other held his phone up. It was nearly 3 AM, making it nearly 9 PM back in Moscow. Almost 24 hours since he’d left Yuuri to come be with his no-longer-in-danger-of-dying poodle. His finger hovered over the phone symbol, but he made himself stop. Yuuri said he’d call him. They probably hadn’t even left the rink yet.

Still, waiting was agony. He didn’t care how Yuuri had done now. It didn’t matter anyway, he was into the final. Viktor just wanted to hear his voice. He just wanted to know he was okay after his free program.

No, that wasn’t it. He wanted more. He wanted Yuuri here with him, or to be back in Russia with him. He wanted to be able to hug him and kiss him and do everything in his power to soothe his anxieties away. He wanted Yuuri here, so he could just collapse against him from the stress and exhaustion of the last day and a half and let him do that thing he did when he played with Viktor’s hair and talked to him about anything other than what was going on.

He just wanted Yuuri. Like he had ever since Sochi. Having him but knowing they were apart was almost worse. His heart ached so much. He wasn’t supposed to be alone anymore, and definitely not while in Japan.

Viktor closed his eyes and pressed his arm over them, drawing in a shaky breath. He could feel the burning behind his lids and he tried to swallow the cries that wanted to come out down. He didn’t need to be upset. Makkachin was okay, Yuuri made the final and was going to call and be home in a day or two. He was just so tired and he was feeling as lonely as he had before he came to Hasetsu back in April. He hated being alone so much.

His phone rang on his chest and he was upright faster than lightning. He barely looked at the caller ID before he slid his thumb over the green bar.

“Yuuri!!”

“H-Hey Viktor.”

“Have...have you been crying?” Viktor asked, a frown crossing his face. He could hear the shake and thickness in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I...yeah.”

“Yuuri...”

“I just broke down when I got back to the room. It’s...been an emotional day.”

“Yeah. Same here.”

“I don’t think I’m going to the banquet.”

“No one’s going to force you to. Get your rest in.”

“I will. I feel exhausted.”

“What time does your flight leave tomorrow?”

“Ten, I think.”

“You definitely need to rest then. I’ll meet you at the airport.”

“Vitya, it’ll be after midnight when I land in Fukuoka,” Yuuri said. “I can’t ask you to come pick me up that late.”

“You’re not asking. I decided as soon as I left Moscow that I’d pick you up.”

“You’re too good to me, you know that?”

“That’s impossible. You deserve the world.”

“Not after tonight I don’t.”

“You did fine, solnyshko.”

“No, I didn’t. I messed up my—wait, what’d you say?”

“I said you did fine?”

“No, after that.”

“Solnyshko?”

“Yeah. What is that?”

“Oh.” Viktor felt his cheeks begin to burn in the dark of his room. “It’s a Russian nickname. I hope you don’t mind that I used it.”

“Course not. What’s it mean?”

“Uh...” His face burned more and he pulled his knees up, squishing his pillow between his thighs and stomach. “It...it basically means ‘my sun’.”

“O-Oh.” Viktor could hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice. He ducked his head down into his pillow, his own dopey grin on his face.

They stayed in silence for a minute, listening to each other’s breathing over the line. For that brief moment, if he closed his eyes, Viktor could pretend Yuuri was there beside him with his head on his shoulder and Viktor’s arm around him. They would be about to analyze the program, but not before relaxing and being glad to be home after being away and—

“Seriously, though. How do you think I did?”

Yuuri’s voice broke Viktor out of his imagination and he sat up a bit straighter.

“As your coach or personally?”

“Personally. I’ve already got the lecture from Yakov. Not that I remember much of it now.”

“You did look pretty out of it in the kiss and cry.”

“I was. I’m still shocked I broke 100.”

“Why?? You landed all of your jumps, your spins were beautiful, your step-sequence—“

“Viktor, my combo in the beginning downgraded to a single. Some other jumps downgraded too. And I felt stiff as a board out there. It was the hardest program I’ve ever done. I may have broke 100 but I don’t feel good about it. I barely squeaked in the final on a technicality. I know I could’ve done better. I have done better. I don’t feel that I deserve—“

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri fell quiet and Viktor thought he heard a sniffle on the other end of the line.

“I just want you to be proud of me,” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor’s heart broke and he squeezed his pillow tighter, hoping Yuuri could feel the phantom hug somehow.

“Yuuri, solnyshko, my darling, I am proud of you.”

“But I—“

“Skated as hard as you could and made the final.”

“But—“

“Yuuri, I knew when you stepped onto the ice your head wasn’t in the game tonight. I didn’t expect a record breaking score. I wouldn’t have anyway, that’s what the final and Four Continents and Worlds are for.”

“...Right, I guess so.”

“And I promise, I’m not disappointed in your performance.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course I’m not.” Viktor smiled gently and leaned his head into his phone briefly. “As your coach, yeah, I could pick it apart. That’s my job. But as your friend and boyfriend and someone who cares immensely about, I couldn’t be prouder. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you to skate knowing I wasn’t there. But you did it and you busted out a score to be proud of in spite of it. You’ve come so far since Sochi, since April even. So yeah. I’m proud.”

Yuuri didn’t respond for a minute and Viktor bit his lip. Had he said something wrong? Did he upset Yuuri?

“I was thinking of you the whole time, you know.”

Viktor blinked and stared across the dark room. “You were?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri laughed a little and Viktor’s heart fluttered in his chest. “At first, it was because you weren’t there with me and how much that bothered me and how upset we’d both be if I didn’t get into the final. But then I realized that you were there. Maybe not physically, but I could feel you on the ice with me and I thought about how the last seven months have gone for us. It helped me push through to the end.”

“I wondered if you could feel me rooting for you from out here.”

“I could. And more than that, I could feel all the love you’ve shown me over the last few months. For a moment, I forgot I was skating for my spot in the final. I was skating for you.”

Viktor’s breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks. “Yuuri...”

“Vitya, are you crying?”

“No! ...yes!”

“Why??”

“Because I didn’t think I could love you anymore than I already did and then you go saying stuff like that!”

“You are such a sap, you know that?”

“But I’m your sap!”

The pair laughed together, quiet and soft and tired and a bit wet. But it was laughter all the same. Something they both needed after the long day.

Viktor laid back on the bed, wiping his eyes with his free hand. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Yuuri made him so damn happy, even just over the phone.

“I can’t wait for you to be home again,” he said once they’d both quieted down.

“I can’t either. Hotel beds are never as comfortable as my own.”

“It’s too late for you to be speaking such truths.”

“Ah, sorry. It’s super late for you, I almost forgot.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m teasing mostly.”

“Still, I should probably go. I need a shower and you need to sleep.”

“I guess.” Viktor huffed softly and closed his eyes. A small smirk started playing on his lips. “You know, we should sleep together when you get home. You keep denying me the chance to cuddle you overnight.”

Yuuri was quiet for a minute. He was probably blushing hard and glad they weren’t FaceTiming.

“I might actually take you up on that.”

“Really??!!”

“Yeah. I really hate being away from you like this. I want to prioritize my Viktor time when I get back.”

Viktor all but melted into a puddle where he lay, his heart skipping beats. He hoped that feeling never went away when Yuuri talked about him, and them, like that.

“I want to prioritize my Yuuri time, too. We’ll take a few days off from practice and just be us. I miss you like crazy and it’s just been a day. I’m gonna need the time of not focusing.”

“You’ve also been incredibly stressed,” Yuuri pointed out. “Between Makkachin’s scare and worrying about me. But...I miss you too. A lot.”

“I know.” Viktor heard Yuuri yawn over the phone and he closed his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep on the phone, solnyshko.”

“I’m not!” The declaration was followed by another yawn and Viktor had to laugh again.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Though I might fall asleep in the shower if I don’t go soon.”

“Then go. I’ll see you at Fukuoka if I don’t talk to you before that.”

“Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll let you know when I board.”

“Perfect. Now go shower.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Love you, Vitya.”

“Love you, too. Good night, solnyshko.”

“Goodnight, tsukikage.”

Viktor blinked as the line went dead and pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it. “Tsukikage? What is that?”

He pulled up the internet and did a quick search. His Japanese was flimsy at best, mainly just greetings and manners. He had never heard Yuuri use that word before and—

_ Oh. _

Viktor’s cheeks turned bright pink under the light from his phone and his lips spread into a bright smile. He plugged his phone into the charger and snuggled under the blankets, cuddling his pillow and trying not to squeal.

And Yuuri said he was the sappy one.

*******

Despite the late night, Viktor was still up before 8 the next morning. Though, that was partly Makkachin’s fault for needing to go outside. The Russian skater grumbled, but eventually conceded to the poodle’s barks and bounces. He took a quick shower in the bathroom he shared with Yuuri and dressed himself so he could take his pup down to the beach. He could get breakfast when they came back; he wasn’t too hungry anyway.

Makkachin kept pace easily next to his bike, and then darted ahead when he stopped to lock it to the rack at the beach access. The poodle didn’t get too far away though, staying in Viktor’s sights even as his owner sat on the rock ledge and the dog ran after a flock of seagulls.

The sight reminded Viktor of a day months ago. Yuuri beside him, having a hard time dealing with his anxiety and what he wanted, while Viktor had been desperately trying to reach him.

_“I just want you to be who you are!”_ he’d said.  


And he had. For the first time in a long time, Viktor had felt like he could truly be himself. He was happy. And he’d finally won over Yuuri. He felt on top of the world with him at his side. It was higher than any gold medal had made him feel.

Though, right now, he felt like he was struggling to stay afloat in the ocean in front of him. The lack of Yuuri’s presence was palpable. He’d sent the younger skater a text earlier, but it was far too early for him to be awake yet in Moscow. And it was still several hours before he’d board his plane.

Viktor pulled his left foot up onto the ledge, resting his chin on his knee with his arm wrapped around his calf and shin. His eyes watched as Makkachin sent a seagull squawking up into the cool, November air.

He’d told Yuuri on that day that the seagulls reminded him of St. Petersburg, about how he’d never thought he’d move away from that city.

They still reminded him of home now, but it wasn’t St. Petersburg that crossed his mind. He could argue that he thought of Hasetsu now, but that wasn’t right either.

He thought of Yuuri.

Yuuri’s smile as Makkachin chased him down the beach or when he landed a jump he struggled with. Yuuri’s shriek of surprise when he was being knocked into the surf or when he was randomly hugged or when Chris groped his ass teasingly. Yuuri’s laugh when Viktor did something stupid. Yuuri’s hugs and his smell and his kisses and his warmth and his light and life and love. 

Home wasn’t Russia or St. Petersburg or his apartment. Home wasn’t Japan or Hasetsu or Yu-Topia.

Home was Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri.

A shiver ran down Viktor’s spine and he tugged his coat tighter around him. He’d never been cold natured, and the November chill in Hasetsu was nothing compared to Russia, where snow was already on the ground. But without Yuuri here, he was freezing from the inside out. Even the tears that fell down his cheeks were cold from loneliness.

Makkachin’s bark jolted him out of his stupor, and he reached out to rub the poodle’s head where he’d come to sit in front of him, a stick of driftwood in his mouth. Viktor smiled just a little and took the wood in hand, chucking it down the beach for Makka to chase. He tugged his phone out and snapped a picture, posting it to Instagram to explain his absence from the Rostelecom free program.

The game of fetch continued for a while, and Viktor was grateful for it. Going back to Yu-Topia meant sitting around and missing Yuuri. He could go to the Ice Castle, but he had no routines to practice and no skater present to coach. He could work on choreographing Yuuri’s exhibition piece for the final, but that felt wrong to do alone. Besides, what if Yuuri wanted to do his own choreography? He’d come a long way in both skill and confidence. Viktor wasn’t sure what he could even do for Yuuri as a coach anymore, he was blossoming so well. Plus, working alone would just make him miss Yuuri even more.

It seemed like everything he did made him miss Yuuri.

Eventually, Makkachin trotted back to his owner and plopped down on the sand beside the rock ledge, panting away from his play time. Viktor slipped his arm around the poodle and buried his nose into his soft fur.

“Do you miss Yuuri too, Makka?” he asked, getting a cold nose against the side of his neck. “I agree. It’s not the same without him.”

Makkachin let out a small whine and placed a damp paw on Viktor’s thigh, snuggling up against his owner. The skater was too forlorn for the poodle’s liking. And then he pulled away, hopping over the ledge and trotting towards the bike rack.

“Alright, alright.” Viktor stood and dusted off his pants and coat before following after his poodle. “Let’s go. I’m getting hungry anyway. Should we go see if that ramen place is open yet?”

The answer came in a loud and eager bark with a wagging tail.

*******

Fukuoka International Airport was actually relatively quiet at 2 AM. Viktor was used to the hustle and bustle of Sheremetyevo or Pulkovo, airports that never seemed to slow down not matter what the time was. There were a few others waiting in arrivals with him, but it was mostly empty.

Makkachin lay at his feet as he shifted in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. He’d gotten here too early, but he couldn’t help it. As much as he loved Hasetsu, everything reminded him of Yuuri and Yu-Topia was too quiet once most of the other guests went to bed. Even a long soak in the hot spring hadn’t been enough to make him less antsy. So, he’d boarded the train and arrived in Fukuoka around midnight, even though Yuuri’s plane wasn’t supposed to land until 2:30 at the earliest.

He’d taken to scrolling through his Instagram, mainly to keep himself from compulsively checking the arrivals board. He was driving himself insane by looking every five minutes to see if his boyfriend was home yet.

Most of his feed was filled with skaters talking about the Grand Prix Final line up. Some were lamenting their lack of a spot, others were celebrating their luck (Phichit Chulanont was especially eager). There were some posts about Rostelecom as well. The page Yuri’s Angels was going nuts that their “precious Yuratchka” had made the final. The fan group had seemed to grow in their insanity since Yurio’s senior debut at Skate Canada. They actually scared Viktor a bit, and he was used to crazy fangirls.

The comments on his post about Makkachin had, as expected, blown up. Most of them were well wishes for the poodle, with some congratulations to Yuuri on making the final sprinkled in. Though, the comment from Yurio made him raise an eyebrow.

_ yuri-plisetsky: Don’t you ever leave Katsudon again, old man! He gets fucking weird when you’re gone! _

Weird? Viktor would have to ask Yuuri about that later. Yurio was probably overreacting, but, the comment did make him curious.

He locked his phone up and ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time in the past hour. He was wide awake, but mentally and emotionally exhausted. Every ping on the PA system had him jumping, every set of footsteps had him looking for Yuuri.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. When did he become such a mess? He had had lovers before, relationships weren’t new to him. But he had never felt so empty being away from them. What made Yuuri different?

He snorted at his own idiocy. It was different because it was Yuuri. No one else had ever made him want to leave the ice before. No one else had been worth it. Yakov may call him impulsive, which wasn’t entirely untrue, but no one else had ever made him want to change his status quo. They could conform to his life, or it wouldn’t work. No one had ever made him want to meet them in the middle.

And then Yuuri came and the drunken fool had danced and begged and giggled his way into Viktor’s heart and made him realize what he’d been missing. Why his past relationships had failed.   
  


Life.

Love.

Light.

Laughter. 

And, most importantly, someone who cared about him. Victor Nikiforov.

Not because he was a legend or a five time world champion or the greatest skater in a generation or a hero. Even if he was all that to Yuuri, Yuuri saw more than that. He saw the man who loved his dog more than life itself. Who was forgetful and an idiot and a goofball. A man who had emotions that were sometimes buried and neglected for the sake of his sport. Who had a heart so big it showed in his smile but was so empty and alone.

Yuuri saw his flaws and reality and didn’t shove him away for being different than his public face. He embraced him and let him in. He was someone Viktor could trust with all of himself.

And he knew Yuuri felt the same way.

_ “Just have more faith that I’ll win than I do! Just stand by me!” _

Stand by me.

_ Stammi Vicino. _

Makkachin barked and Viktor lifted his head up. The poodle stood at the glass to the arrivals tunnel, paws up and panting at a man bundled up in his coat and a surgical mask.

_ Yuuri. _

Viktor stood up and began to sprint down to the door, Makkachin on his heels. On the other side of the glass, Yuuri ran too, tugging his mask down to breathe easier. Warm brown and ocean blue eyes never left each other as they reached the door. They had to pause for the sliding glass to part, but as soon as they had, Viktor lifted his arms. He didn’t care that his hair was disheveled or that he looked like he could cry or if people stared.

Yuuri was home.

The younger man all but launched himself at Viktor and their arms wrapped around each other. For the first time in almost 48 hours, Viktor felt whole again.

“Yuuri,” he breathed, nuzzling his nose against the other skater’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about what to do moving forward as your coach...”

_Idiot!_ Why had he opened with that? Yuuri just got home after being apart and the first thing he blabbered out was about the coaching thing? Their relationship was more than that!

“So have I,” Yuuri admitted.

_ Crap. _

Viktor’s whole body tensed up. This wasn’t supposed to go like this at all. Why had he opened his stupid mouth? His glass skater’s heart started cracking when Yuuri pushed him away by the shoulders.

“Please be my coach until I retire!”

Viktor blinked and then let out a quiet laugh despite himself. Yuuri was always surprising him. He hoped he never stopped.

He took his boyfriend’s hand and lifted it, pressing an adoring kiss to his knuckles before meeting his eyes again.

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” he murmured. Yuuri’s blush was a beautiful sight, second only to the soft, loving look he gave him and it made his heart flutter in his chest. The flutter grew into leaping as Yuuri stepped back into his arms and held him close.

“I hope you never retire,” Viktor added in a whisper. He heard Yuuri gasp in his ear, and felt those arms tighten around him. Yuuri’s fingers gripped the back of his coat, and Viktor gripped his shoulder firmly.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri said. His voice was shaking, but not in a way that made Viktor worried. How could it, when Viktor was holding back his own happy tears. He was home again in Yuuri’s arms, where he knew he belonged.

_ I’ve already won the best gold of all... _

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukikage = moonbeam or moonlight


End file.
